


Di Erbe, Compendi e Colazioni Abbondanti.

by Crazymoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Books, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Garahel is not the Hero of the Fourth Blight, He's the Mabari lol, Illnesses, Soldier's Peak, herbs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymoonlight/pseuds/Crazymoonlight
Summary: Questa storia partecipa alla prima edizione del Prompt Challenge, indetto dalla pagina Facebook di Dragon Age - Italia.36. Neria è a letto malata ed Alistair insiste per prendersene cura, ma è talmente maldestro che finisce per fare danni, anche se a Neria non importa, perchè basta che Alistair sia con lei.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene sì, voglio provarci anche io! Come avrete letto nell'introduzione, questa storia partecipa alla prima edizione del Prompt Challenge, indetto dalla pagina Facebook di Dragon Age - Italia. Mi è sempre piaciuta l'idea di scrivere una storia partendo da dei "prompt" scelti da altre persone, e quindi mi son detta: perchè no? Ho letto la lista ed il numero 36 mi ha colpita a prima vista, ho immediatamente immaginato Alistair e Neria in questa scena, in poche parole... NON HO SAPUTO RESISTERE.  
> A proposito di Neria... finalmente scrivo di lei. E' il mio Erore del Ferelden canon, quello a cui sono più affezionata. Ho in testa da un po' di mettere nero su bianco qualcosa che la riguardi (ho già iniziato varie storie, in realtà), ma non mi sono mai sentita davvero pronta. Questa storia è un azzardo, non so se ho fatto bene a pubblicarla, ma come ho già detto... non ho saputo resistere. Questa scena era per lei ed Alistair, e per loro soltanto. Spero di poter trovare il coraggio di farmi ancora avanti con lei in futuro, ma chissà.  
> Ah, vorrei far notare anche un'altra cosa: la storia è stata scritta di getto, non l'ho ricontrollata neanche un po' (ho poco tempo in questo periodo, causa esami), quindi è normale che ci siano errori di scrittura o che la trama sia poco accentuata (per non dire che è inesistente); ma, d'altro canto, adoro scrivere "slice of life", pezzi di vita che si possono incastrare in un giorno qualsiasi, senza che succeda nulla di particolare.   
> Credo di aver detto tutto! Spero che vi piaccia anche solo un po' e che mi facciate sapere cosa ne pensate, opinioni buone o cattive che siano, è sempre bello ricerverne! Alla prossima!
> 
> -Crazymoonlight

 

_**Di Erbe, Compendi e Colazioni Abbondanti.** _   


 

  
  
  
**_B_** _acche di betulla per l’infiammazione, infuso di radice elfica e limone contro il mal di testa… No, no,_ il “ _Compendio Botanico_ ” di Ines Arancia -geniale, se non per i rimedi che offriva, almeno per i disegni squisitamente dettagliati che decoravano ogni pagina- raccomandava di preparare un decotto di rosmarino, da far bollire in abbondante acqua e da lasciare in infusione per pochi minuti. Il liquido era già in un piccolo paiolo, appeso sopra il fuoco che scoppiettava allegro nel camino contro il freddo invernale che si insinuava persino nelle pareti, ma sarebbe stato inutile se non avesse trovato l’ingrediente fondamentale. Neria tirò su col naso in un attimo di stizza e tornò ad armeggiare con le numerose boccette e ampolle dalla bizzarra forma che aveva sparpagliato in maniera disordinata sulla sua scrivania, già piena zeppa di libri di vario genere in precedenza. Spostò con cura il sacchetto che sapeva contenere i pistilli di Grazia Cristallina, scartò le foglie essiccate di Alloro del Profeta e, dopo quella che le parve un’eternità, finalmente lo trovò: il barattolo era pieno meno della metà, qualcuno aveva evidentemente frugato tra la sua roba senza avvertirla - _Oghren_ , sospettava, _l’aveva già visto esagerare con i condimenti del pollo_ -, ma c’era ancora abbastanza rosmarino da non potersi lamentare. Afferrò il mortaio e si mise a schiacciare i rametti dell’erba aromatica con così tanta concentrazione e dedizione che non si accorse dei passi sulle scale, lenti eppure pesanti, che si facevano sempre più vicini.

**«** Ed ecco la colaz… _Per lo Spirito del Creatore_ , cosa credi di star facendo in piedi?»

Neria sobbalzò e quasi rovesciò tutto l’occorrente, riuscendo a recuperarlo all’ultimo secondo con un gran sospiro di sollievo. Riposizionò gli strumenti sul tavolo, si voltò verso la porta ormai spalancata e mise su il sorriso più angelico e innocente possibile mentre si preparava ad accogliere Alistair, vassoio stracolmo nelle mani e sopracciglia alzata in segno di accusa.

«Io… Stavo solo...»

**«** No, no, no, non provarci nemmeno, non guardarmi così! Non ci cascherò un’altra volta, quindi fila a letto, subito» Alistair posò il vassoio su una sedia -non c’era spazio altrove- e si fiondò ad aggiustarle la coperta che aveva sulle spalle, sopra innumerevoli altri strati di indumenti.

«Così autoritario! Come mai non ho mai scoperto questa tua qualità, prima d’ora?» lo prese in giro lei.

«Sì, beh… non dirlo a nessuno. É un segreto, non vorrei che qualcuno si facesse strane idee. Il mio compito è quello di sembrare stupido»

La guidò con gentilezza e allo stesso tempo urgenza verso il letto, dove un grosso mabari stava dormendo in beatitudine e in completa ignoranza del resto del mondo, appena oltre le coperte sfatte.

«Forza Barkspawn, scendi giù» Alistair cercò di scrollarlo per le spalle, ma, quando l’animale non accennò a svegliarsi, si limitò a spingerlo con un po’ di fatica verso il bordo del letto. Neria lo lasciò fare senza opporsi, curiosa di vedere fin dove si sarebbe spinto con le sue premure.

«Se continuerai a non chiamarlo con il suo vero nome, finirai col farlo impazzire» osservò, divertita. Alistair fece spallucce con un sorrisetto fin troppo malizioso perfino per i suoi standard.

«Sciocchezze. Sappiamo entrambi che gli va più che bene» spiegò e Neria gli rispose con un sarcastico “Ah-ah!”, che l’uomo fece finta di non aver udito.

La aiutò a distendersi e la coprì fin sotto il mento, avvolgendola per bene come se temesse che potesse prendere freddo anche per un solo millimetro di pelle scoperta. Neria si immaginò come uno dei cadaveri imbalsamati che venivano conservati nella Necropoli di Nevarra e rabbrividì al sol pensiero. Alistair dovette fraintendere quella reazione, perchè si affrettò ad imbacuccarla ancor di più e a toccarle la fronte con fare preoccupato.

« _Per il Creatore_ , scotti più della Spada Fiammeggiante di Andraste!» esclamò e Neria rise e sbuffò insieme, risultando in un attacco di tosse assai poco convincente.

«É solo un po’ di febbre, Alistair. Abbiamo cose più urgenti da fare che stare a badare a queste piccolezze»

Alistair scosse la testa e la guardò con lo stesso cipiglio autoritario di prima.

«Weisshaupt sarà ancora al suo posto, anche se arriviamo con qualche settimana di ritardo. Ricorda che non sei immortale, anche se sei l’invincibile Eroe del Ferelden. O forse sì?» affermò, dopodichè si girò verso la porta e, con un pugno alzato, come a voler affrontare un nemico invisibile, urlò: «Sparisci, immondo demone della morte! Non ti avvicinerai a mia moglie, nè oggi nè i giorni a seguire, o sarà la tua fine!»

Neria capovolse gli occhi all’indietro in un gesto plateale.

«Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che se si uccide un Arcidemone allora si è immuni ad ogni malattia» stava per sospirare, quando il suo corpo decise di tradirla e farla starnutire. Alistair ridacchiò, le diede un bacio a schiocco sulla tempia e la rassicurò con un «Per fortuna ho la soluzione giusta».

Andò a prendere il vassoio che aveva lasciato sulla sedia e si sedette nuovamente al suo fianco, incrociando le gambe e usandole come appoggio. Neria si fece su -a fatica, visto come le coperte le erano state appiccicate addosso- e ne osservò con attenzione il contenuto.

«Ma… Alistair, hai saccheggiato tutta la cantina? Con questo cibo potremmo sfamare un intero reggimento!» chiese sbalordita. Certo, la frase era volutamente esagerata, ma era anche vero che con quel cibo avrebbero potuto mangiare almeno altre due persone all’infuori di loro. Il vassoio era pieno di salsicce e pancetta abbrustolite, fette di pane ricoperte di burro o marmellata, uova sode e almeno tre tipi diversi di formaggio -anche se quest’ultimo non era affatto una sorpresa-. Dubitava fortemente di poter riuscire ad ingerire ( _e_ _digerire_ , soprattutto) tutte quelle vivande nelle sue condizioni, appetito da Custode o no, ma per fortuna scorse del latte e delle ciotole contenenti orzo, avena e more; di sicuro erano alimenti molto più leggeri e salutari da mandar giù.

«Sai, con tutto il tempo che le venerate madri hanno passato a tirarmi per le orecchie e farmi lustrare pentole al monastero per ogni dispetto che ho combinato, avevo quasi dimenticato quanto potessero essere pestiferi i bambini. I nipoti di Levi mi hanno chiuso fuori dalla cucina e mi hanno dato ascolto solo dopo aver promesso di dar loro qualche lezione di scherma. Erano così entusiasti che hanno rinunciato alla colazione e svuotato i loro piatti in un batter baleno! Se lo avessi saputo lo avrei proposto subito, almeno non ti avrei fatto aspettare così tanto» rise «Ti piace, vero? Ho fatto prendere un po’ di tutto, non si sa mai»

La sua domanda fu posta in maniera così speranzosa e ingenua che Neria si sentì in colpa a non poter mangiare tutto; quel sentimento dovette trasparire in qualche modo sul suo volto, perchè Alistair assunse un’espressione dispiaciuta e le chiese: «Non… Non va bene? Ho sbagliato qualcosa?»

«No, no» mentì lei «É perfetto» E lo era davvero. Non aveva parole per ringraziarlo e mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto non essere malata, anche solo per poter assaporare come si doveva quegli attimi di pace insieme. Era così raro poter viaggiare e riposare con certe comodità e sentiva di star sprecando quella bellissima occasione. «Solo che non credo di poter mangiare tutto da sola, è davvero molto cibo; ti prego, prendine anche tu» e, a voler marcare il concetto, cercò di rassicurarlo afferrando una mora e addentandola. Alistair la scrutò con fare dubbioso, ma non proferì parola e, dopo qualche attimo di esitazione, iniziò a tagliare una fetta di formaggio. Continuarono a mangiucchiare in silenzio per qualche minuto, finchè Neria decise di dover cambiare discorso per risollevare il morale.

«Allora… la famiglia Dryden si è finalmente stabilita per bene, eh?»

«Già. C’è da meravigliarsi che questo posto sia tornato alla vita in così poco tempo. Levi ha ripreso i suoi commerci e la fucina di Mikhael va alla grande. A proposito, gli ho fatto vedere la tua armatura, penso che riuscirà a ripararla» rispose immediatamente lui e Neria notò, con non poca soddisfazione, che sembrava molto sollevato.

«Grazie, avrei già dovuto farla controllare da Herren e Wade, ma con tutti i lavori alla Fortezza…» sorrise, lasciando la frase in sospeso «Mi dispiace di aver avuto poco tempo per parlare con i Dryden e di essermi direttamente rintanata quassù… Piuttosto, si hanno notizie di Avernus?»

A quel nome Alistair raddrizzò la schiena, posò il coltello sul vassoio e masticò con lentezza prima di rispondere: «Non è uscito dalla sua torre e non dà fastidio a nessuno, come al solito. Ad ogni modo, Levi mi ha detto che ha richiesto alcuni ingredienti, ma, a parte questo, non ha causato alcun problema. Penso che stia continuando con le sue ricerche in modo etico, proprio come gli hai concesso»

«Bene» Neria annuì e soppesò quelle parole, prendendo nel frattempo un’altra mora «Devo parlargli. Credo che avrò bisogno del suo aiuto»

Per quanto provasse un misto tra timore e ribrezzo per il vecchio mago, Neria sapeva anche che poteva tornargli utile. Avernus era una figura controversa per lei: da un lato lo disprezzava per i metodi con cui aveva condotto i suoi studi, dall’altro quasi lo ammirava per aver messo la sua sete di conoscenza al di sopra di tutto. Era forse vero che il fine giustifica i mezzi? Neria non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare del male ad altre persone solo per i propri scopi, per quanto nobili potessero essere, eppure quella era una domanda che faceva capolino nella sua testa sempre più spesso ultimamente, senza trovare risposta... Comunque, con la sua esperienza e i suoi esperimenti sul sangue dei Custodi, sperava che Avernus avrebbe potuto darle delle risposte; dopotutto, se anche l’Artefice era convinto potesse avere molto più potenziale di quanto credevano… L’idea, no, che diceva: _anche solo la possibilità_ di poter trovare una cura per la Chiamata...

«Posso vedere la tua testa macchinare qualcosa da qui, sai» la interruppe Alistair «A cosa stai pensando, a parte al fatto che non ho avuto alcuna dignità nel divorare tutto il formaggio?»

Neria strabuzzò gli occhi: non si era accorta di essersi distratta così profondamente. Decise di sviare l’argomento: era una questione di cui parlare con serietà e con la sua massima capacità di ragionamento e concentrazione, e quello non era il momento adatto; ora, nonostante le desse fastidio ammetterlo, era troppo debole per affrontarlo. Voleva solo rilassarsi e, perchè no, addormentarsi tra le braccia di suo marito, lasciare da parte tutti quei pensieri negativi.

«Oh, sono sicura sia valsa la pena mangiarlo, aveva un aspetto così appetitoso» scherzò «Comunque mi stavo chiedendo se puoi aiutarmi»

«Chiedi pure»

«Quando sei arrivato, stavo preparando un decotto al rosmarino. No, _non sono impazzita_ , proprio al _rosmarino_ » spiegò, indicandogli il libro e il mortaio che aveva lasciato sulla scrivania «Potresti farlo tu per me? Dovrebbe aiutare ad abbassare le temperatura corporea con maggiore velocità»

« _Dovrebbe_?» chiese Alistair, con un tono falsamente scioccato «Non ti hanno insegnato queste cose al Circolo? E io che pensavo fossi un prodigio, la piccola maghetta di cui tutti andavano fieri» continuò, ma, nel frattempo, si era alzato ed era andato comunque dove gli aveva detto.

« _Dovrebbe_ , perchè come mi ha già fatto notare Wynne, Ines Arancia -l’autrice del libro, se non avessi capito- è più una botanica che una guaritrice e, che tu ci creda o no, non ho mai dovuto guarire una malattia del genere da che ho lasciato la Torre» spiegò con un colpo di tosse e, per un attimo, si abbandonò ai ricordi «Era un’Incantatrice del mio Circolo, sai. Ho persino seguito qualche sua lezione, ma non aveva la stessa pazienza di Wynne: preferiva passare tutta la giornata da sola nelle serre, con le sue piante, e così smise presto di insegnare. Ricordo che gli altri apprendisti spesso si intrufolavano nel suo studio per rubare la linfa di Stelogracile... Andava su tutte le furie ogni volta, ma non è mai riuscita ad acciuffare i responsabili» rise, sinceramente allegra «O forse non li ha mai voluti consegnare ai templari, che di sicuro ci avrebbero puniti più con più severità, visto l’uso che ne potevamo fare»

Alistair aveva iniziato a pestare il rosmarino con il mortaio in modo alquanto impacciato, ma aveva continuato ad ascoltarla, interessato.

«Voglio davvero saperlo?»

«Beh, _sai_ …» iniziò lei, fingendo nonchalance e fallendo nel tentativo con un colpo di tosse «Genera degli effetti interessanti, psichedelici, se lavorata insieme ad altre piante, ma il motivo principale è che… è un ottimo _medicinale preventivo_. Quello più usato dai maghi, in realtà»

«Preventivo? Intendi come… _Oh_ »

Neria era affascinata dal modo in cui Alistair reagiva di fronte a certi argomenti, nonostante fossero entrati in intimità da molto tempo ormai e non fosse più un ingenuo ragazzino appena uscito dalla Chiesa; e anche questa volta non rimase delusa. Appena ebbe compreso a cosa stava alludendo, infatti, la sua reazione fu istantanea: si irrigidì come uno stoccafisso e i suoi movimenti persero ogni traccia di coordinazione, divenendo ancora più goffi. Quando tornò da lei con il mortaio in mano, era rossissimo in volto ed evitava con cura di guardarla negli occhi, come se, altrimenti, avrebbe compiuto peccato. Neria si portò una mano sulla bocca per nascondere e soffocare la risatina che quella vista le stava provocando.

«Voi maghi siete _perfidi_. Adesso capisco perchè vogliono tenervi a bada» mugugnò a bassa voce e, questa volta, Neria non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridergli in faccia. Quando si fu calmata, prese il mortaio che le stava porgendo ed esaminò il suo lavoro: alcuni rametti non erano stati schiacciati del tutto, altri erano ancora integri, mentre altri ancora erano stati ridotti quasi in polvere.

«Bene. Ora mettili nell’acqua e lascia per qualche minuto. Dovrebbe essere vicina all’ebollizione, a questo punto» disse comunque. Alistair eseguì senza remore e ben presto la stanza si riempì dei fumi amari che il paiolo lasciava sfuggire. Garahel storse il naso e digrignò i denti, ma, a parte questo, continuò a dormire come se niente fosse accaduto. Neria lasciò che gli odori e i vapori entrassero liberi nei polmoni, liberandole le vie respiratorie, fino a pervaderle la mente e ad annebbiarla, rilassandosi…  
  
 

Si svegliò con il tocco leggero di una mano sulla spalla e gli occhi caldi di Alistair che la guardavano con tenerezza.

«Mi dispiace disturbare il tuo sonnellino, ma ho pensato volessi bere il tuo decotto prima che si raffreddi»

Neria sbattè più volte le palpebre, finchè non recuperò la lucidità. Alistair stava mantenendo tra le mani un calice pieno quasi fino all’orlo di un liquido tra il giallastro e il verdognolo, in cui galleggiavano numerosi rametti, e la guardava con uno sguardo carico di aspettative. Neria lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e bevve. Il primo sorso fu orribile: la bevanda era talmente amara e calda che quasi sputò tutto, trattenendosi dal farlo all’ultimo secondo e finendo col tossire sonoramente.

«É così malvagio?» chiese Alistair, un angolo della bocca sollevato in un ghigno appena accennato.

«Non puoi immaginare» tossì lei come risposta. Bevve malvolentieri il resto del decotto, facendo smorfie di disgusto di tanto in tanto.

« _Bleah_. Ricordami di annotare sul libro di aggiungere un po’ di miele, la prossima volta»

«La prossima volta? Vuoi davvero rischiare che io mi prenda di nuovo cura di te? Strano che non siamo ancora saltati in aria. Forse perchè ho fatto solo quello che hai detto, mmm…»

Neria ridacchiò e scosse la testa

«Non dire queste cose. Sei così _carino_ quando cerchi di essere “utile”»

«Carino? _Ouch_ » borbottò Alistair, mentre riponeva il calice ormai vuoto sul vassoio e liberava il letto da qualsiasi altro oggetto.

«Per questa volta accetterò il consiglio, ma ora è meglio che ti rimetta a dormire. Tornerò più tardi, quando ti sarai riposata»

Le diede un bacio leggero sulla testa e fece per andarsene, ma Neria lo fermò.

«Alistair?» lo chiamò «In realtà c’è una cosa che potresti fare per farmi stare davvero bene»

«Sìììì?» rispose lui, girando la testa nella sua direzione, appena poco prima della porta.

«Che ne dici di sdraiarti affianco a me e rimanere a letto finchè non mi riprendo del tutto? Neria scostò le coperte per fargli spazio e sperò che quel gesto bastasse. Sul volto di suo marito comparve un sorriso raggiante e, per un attimo, le mancò il fiato.

«Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine»


End file.
